


Sunshine

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Flirting, Bad Weather, Fat!Prompto, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Mentioned Cor Leonis, Not Beta Read, Plumpto, Pre-Strangers To Lovers, f-slur, semi-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: What if fate had a strange sense of humor and decided to give a chance for an opportunity that you missed when you were younger?





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joshatron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshatron/gifts).



> "Every day at the station, you see someone you're attracted to. How would you go about getting yourself noticed?" Yeah, it didn't go like that... Also, a "what-if Prompto never approached Noctis and became friends with him". 
> 
> Happy birthday, Josh. Happy reading :3 Not beta-read, m'dude, we die like men reading this.

Even though Prompto loved his job, he sometimes wondered if getting up at 5 a.m. every morning was actually worth it. The pay, the equipment and the collective that he was working with had been nothing but a dream come true for the blond however taking the same train to work every day was maybe a little too much him. Prompto didn't really consider himself a morning person, so getting up really early to catch a train wasn't something he was looking forward to. But he knew that compared to what he got, the ride was practically nothing. Sure, it would take about half an hour to get to the station and another hour to his working place. And he would get there still barely in time since Prompto couldn't really change the arrival and departure time personally for himself. He was so grateful that the manager was more flexible than he appeared.

As soon as he walked through the door into the station it started to pour like the heavens were mourning somebody. Prompto quickly bought a ticket and sat on a bench in the waiting room. There barely was anyone in the huge hall and the blond was grateful for the morning peace. Even though Prompto had an umbrella with himself and could have waited outside, for once he decided to wait inside the station. By the sound it seemed like it started just to pour even heavier than before. The arriving and departing trains were announced through the speakers anyway. He probably would just need to run to the train.

Prompto let out a tired sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. He was still very sleepy and didn't have time to even eat breakfast but the blond was actually happy that the photography studio that he worked in was near a supermarket. He could quickly go and buy a salad before his boss saw him. Prompto knew that skipping breakfast wasn't very healthy for him but then he would have to get up even earlier.

He was about to tune out of the world, just listening to his music and staring at the arrival screen however something caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

A young guy, probably around his age, all dressed in black walked past him and sat across Prompto. It was probably a silly thing to notice however he couldn't help and see that the guy had similar shoes like his manager and his assitant. The footprints on the shoes were painted bright red. Was this becoming a new trend?

But Prompto felt like he had seen him somewhere before. His clothes and black hair were wet, almost plastered to his face, and the guy seemed more like an unhappy cat that just found shelter from the rain when he sat in front of Prompto and shook his head. Looking at some of the more visible brands he could tell that man in front of him had expensive taste. If he dared to even think, Prompto would say that the dude was rather handsome, even if he was probably soaked to his underwear. However Prompto couldn't help but smile at the sight and before he managed to look away the blond caught sight of those unrealistically deep blue eyes.

"What are you staring at, sunshine?" the stranger smirked at Prompto after he realized that he caught the blond looking at him. He was actually surprised to hear the black-haired's voice sounded so... smooth. Like it was out of character to his appearance.

"Sunshine?" Prompto couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the nickname.

'Sunshine' was the last thing he hoped to hear from a stranger that Prompto encountered for the first time. 'Fattie', 'piggy', even 'fag', though he couldn't understand why the last one, was something he expected. He had heard those and even worse but Prompto was still his loosing weight process. He would say that he was looking more 'round' than fat now. Also, he was thinking of doing something with his hair... Probably when he lost more weight.

'Sunshine'... was actually nice. Yet he didn't really know the true intentions of this nickname towards him.

"Nothing, pretty boy," Prompto winked back at the guy. The 'pretty boy' stared at him for a moment flabbergasted before hiding a smile and a laugh in his hand. Well, that's not actually the reaction Prompto expected. He was waiting for some kind of look of disgust but the guy seemed almost... no, he actually seemed flattered.

A part of him was going ballistic, screaming 'What in the Six's names are you doing? What were you thinking, Argentum?' because he couldn't believe how calm and cool, and, as a matter of fact, flirty, he managed to say those three words. The wink was a new thing for him too. Prompto couldn't actually believe his own boldness. None of what he just did was in his character. He didn't even manage to flirt with the girl that he liked at college. He probably looked like a really bad wanna-be-bad-boy impression.

Before he could wait for any kind of answer from the guy, Prompto noticed that his train finally arrived. He let out a sigh of relief and got up. Maybe he will manage to escape this awkward situation without making it more awkward.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Prompto stopped and nearly grimaced. The blond looked back at the stranger after he took a few steps away from him. He really needed to hurry because otherwise he would be late and Cor might actually use that katana that was hanging in his office. Once again, he raised a brow at the guy however the blond noticed the umbrella in his hands. He was thinking on leaving so quickly that he nearly forgot his only means of protection from the rain.

"Thanks, dude. It's still way too early for my brain to function," yawned the blond as he took the umbrella from the guy's hand, "might forget my head on the station's bench as well."

"Oh? So hitting on randoms guys is not something you usually do first thing in the morning, sunshine?" Prompto couldn't help but let out a sound of frustration at that while the dude tried to stop himself from laughing. Great, 'pretty boy' was teasing him. He obviously was enjoying seeing him suffer from embarrassment. The curious looks that they were getting from other people didn't help him either.

"Prompto."

"Excuse me?" The black-haired guy looked at him confused. Even though his hair was still very wet, to the blond's surprise it began... looking spikier by the second?

"My name. It's Prompto, not 'Sunshine'. Also, no, that was awkward. Sorry for making you uncomfortable, dude."

Prompto bowed a little at the guy and saying a small 'goodbye'. He couldn't stay in the station or wait for an answer any longer because he really needed to be on time and started walking toward the door.

"Also, can't talk anymore. I can't be late for work. Have a good day, dude."

The blond managed to get on the train just on time. He underestimated just how bad the weather outside was. The sky wasn't mourning, it looked more like the great Six themselves decided to drown them. Of course, Prompto knew he was exaggerating but the blond hadn't seen such bad weather for long time. While Prompto was closing back his umbrella he found a small note left in the an opening in the handle. The blond was certain that when he left his apartment, it wasn't there. Prompto took it out and read it to himself.

**Good luck at work, Sunshine. ;) Say hello to uncle Cor for me. - Noctis XXX XXXX XXX**

"Who's hitting on who now... Noctis?" murmured Prompto shaking his head in disbelief. He knew that name. No wonder the blond thought that he looked somewhere familiar. Besides the girl in college, he was the guy Prompto didn't dare to approach in school.

Prompto traced his fingers over the number on the paper. He must have been dreaming. It was too good to be true. It couldn't have been that the son of a powerful corporation just flirted with him and left a number.

_Are you going to miss this change, Prompto? Are you going to do what you did back in school?_

_Not when the dude himself decides to give me this opportunity._

Prompto took out his phone saved the number. He couldn't help but send a small message to Noctis as well.

**[Noctis] Text:** _Thanks. I will, pretty boy. ;) - Sunshine_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are always welcome :D


End file.
